Taibek
=Physical Description= Taibek is like most Blood elves in appearance. One thing that sets him apart from others visually is the fact he has a sword that glows blue because it has been imbued with ice. Even if he is off duty he carries this sword with him. =Personality= Though young, Taibek understands many things that even elders miss. He is bright for his age but that does not stop his urge to rush head first into battle stacked against him with terrible odds. Due to the pace that he learns, and his commitment to his training, Taibek is oftan caught being cocky and full of himself. Difference is that if he and his best friend Garrem are together, they usually don't fail and they are deserving of thier cocky attitudes. The last time the two failed, it was two of them versus a team of three warriors, two healers, a mage, and a hunter with its pet. One thing you will never see Taibek doing unless his mind has been taken over, is run from a battle, even if it is five to one. He has no fear in him. The only reason why he ever leaves battle before its finished is if he wishes to defy death itself by ressurecting one of his team mates. But truth be told, most of the time he will go crazy and fight to the death believing he can win. For this bravery and determination, he earned a place in the Crimson Legion. His rank...is a different story, one in his history. =History= Long ago, Taibek was out with his familly in the mountain side, searching for minerals to make precious rings and jewelery out of. His parents actually refused to teach him how to fight, they rather him be a traveling merchant selling things he can make by finding them himself. His mother, was a warrior who was taking secret lessons from a rogue in hopes to be even more skillful with the blade. She got to the point that it was a blurr in battle and was hard to follow. His father was a priest, who prefered healing, but was deffinatly able to handle any evil tossed at him...or so he thought. About a week before this trip, they were threatnd by a rogue. He made the threat that if the familly did not agree to make rings of power for the rogue and his friends, they would all die. Well on one fine day, out looking for minerals, Taibek's father hushed them all and listend. "What is wrong father?" "Don't you hear that son?" "I hear nothing at all father." "That's what worries me, the birds don't even sing, and it's the spring equinox" Suddenly a large group of rogues came out of thier stealth and surrounded the familly. Without saying a word, the lead rogue slit the thraot of Taibek's father. He dropped to his knees and died quickly. "You will pay!" Taibek took his pick-axe and sunk it into the skull of the closest rogue before he was knocked down and stunned. "For that, you now must watch." The lead rogue then started to rape Taibek's mother. She put up a fight then had a knife stuck in her belly. With a scream of pain managed to throw off her attackers and began to run towards the town. She made it to the front gate and screamed before she dropped dead on the mud. The rogues decided to know out Taibek, and take him with them as they escaped so that he could lead them to his house later for more jewels. Little did they know that the dying scream of Taibek's mother alerted some champions in the town, they called themselves the Crimson Legion, and they swore an oath to the protection of the horde. They quickly caught up to the band of rogues for nothing could out run thier steeds. Battle ensued. Taibek woke a little seeing the battle between rogues and the legion. He watched as the warriors beat down the rogues and the priests in the back healed the warriors with thier magics. The next time he opend his eyes, he was in the church, being taken care of by the local shaman. Then in the door walked a orc wearing pants and a shirt made of chainmail, with a tabard on, red with gold trim and white symbol in the middle, depicting a sword inside a shield. "I am glad you did not sucumb to your wounds young elf." "Who are you?" "The name is Garrem. I am a war veteran who has found a place in the Crimson Legion. And it is my duty to keep an eye on all fallen comrades, and in this case, you." "You could have died, thank you." "Death scare me!?" Garrem shouts stabbing his broad finger into his own chest. "Who do you think I am, a human?" Garrem told Taibek many things about himself, but a great deal more about the legion. The orc became like a role model to the elf. So Taibek decided to become strong enough to join the legion. He did this by combining what the legion had, streength in the body, and magic of the soul. It was then, Taibek, decided to become a paladin. =Recently= After some time apart, Taibek found Garrem again, hoping to talk to his comander and get into the Crimson Legion. However when he found Garrem he had learned that the legion was disbanded because some of the members went dark and had a mutiny and killed the original leader. What lead to it, or how it happend only the Legion members know, but Garrem, staying loyal to the original concepts of the Legion decided to restart it. Now the tabard is the same, but with a blue background. Taibek caught up with Garrem once again, asking to be let into the legion. Garrem told him that he had to duel him to earn a place in the legion. "I can't defeat you, I probably can't even get you to break a sweat." "Then run along child." Taibek slowly drew his sword. "I am no child." "You need not defeat me elf, you only need to make me move. Beside, a young whimp like you can't defeat a war vet like me." Garrem smiles, trying to egg on the elf. Battle ensued. Taibek had studdied the retribution style and was counting on his quick and deadly blows with his magic to make this battle short. Garrem studdied the defensive arts and was counting on his shiled skills to keep him going long enough to slowly beat the elf down. This battle went on longer then any Taibek had ever been in, he did have to use all but one of his healing spells to keep him going, but eventually was victorious...barely. So intense was the battle that Taibek fell over when he realized he beat Garrem. For this, Taibek was granted the rank of battle master. Now all melee combatants must go through Taibek to get into the Legion. Since then Taibek has only grown. He and Garrem still battle each other to keep themselves from going soft.